Economic League
|othernames= |previousnames=*(2011/04/03—29) Appearence Democracy League *(2011/04/29—07/31) Econmic Minority League |predecessor= Capita Council |successor= |founded= 2011/04/03 |founder= BlyDonian Civilization |termination= |type= Coalition |allegiances= |role= Assist in economic developement |purpose= |agreements= Treaty of New BlyDonia (dissolved) |members= |memberamt= 11 |memberlist= |population= round 0}}}} |restriction= |height= 2011/04/03—08 (11) |structure= |body1= |bodydesc1= |body2= |bodydesc2= |body3= |bodydesc3= |body4= |bodydesc4= |body5= |bodydesc5= |branch= |branch1= |branchdesc1= |branch2= |branchdesc2= |branch3= |branchdesc3= |branch4= |branchdesc4= |branch5= |branchdesc5= |leader= |leader1= |leaderdesc1= |leader2= |leaderdesc2= |leader3= |leaderdesc3= |leader4= |leaderdesc4= |leader5= |leaderdesc5= |eras= Creation |starting_event= Foundation |starting_event_date= 2011/04/03 |event1=Reformation in to Economic Minority League |event1date=2011/04/29 |event1=Rename to Economic League |event2date=2011/07 |ending_event= |ending_event_date= }} The , formerly called the Appearence Democracy League (ADL), then the Economic Minority League (EML), is a League founded and created by the democratic nations of the Appearence in 2011. Notably absent from the league is the Gammetan Civilization, Hydephiilan Senate, and the Bion Federation, who supported Supreme Leader Bly after he was deposed from power. The inital role of the league was to "closely regulate the Appearence Imperial League," however the actual purpose of the council was to attempt the dissolution of it rather than to speculate on its actions. Following the conclusion of the BlyDonian Civil War, however, the league reformed in to a non-aligned economic-centered league. Events During the Teredona I summit, the Andur Empire left the ADL, and shortly after the Wringon Republic left. Both these were down to the hypocratic manner of the ADL; that they are supposed to be a protection force against government-centered civilizations, however themselves are. On the 29th of April, 2011, President Bly attempted to dissolve the council following his succession of Jax Nano. The members at the meeting, straight after Bly's attempt, kicked the BlyDonian Civilization with a 8-1 ratio of voters for and against the kick. The Iaondi Republic was the only one opposed to the kick, stating BlyDonia should be allowed to decide whether to stay and obey to future reforms proposed by member nations or not. This led to medias of member nations speculating that less members would eventually leave the league. As Jax Nano was the ringleader and effective voice of them all, a certain degree of liberalism and diversity came about the league, as his policies were seen as government-centered and therefore put a bad implification on the members. This did not, however, stop members from joining the Capita Council. It, in fact, it encouraged it. The Alsoras Republic and Unidian Republic applied to the Capita Council a day after the attempt at dissolution. Added to this, reforms were put in place on the organization, structure and doings of the council. Amongst these was a vote to change the name to the Economic Minority League, abbreviated EML, which included in itself changing policies of the league to more economic-centered ones. Emperor Sanzi of Andur is already moving to rejoin the new. In a breaking news on May 14th, 2011, The Republic] has left the EML for unspecified reasons. They have already applied to the Capita Council, and they await a response. Members core showing members of the Economic League. Current members Former members Non-members]] Former members (2011/04/03—08) (2011/04/03—08) (2011/04/03—29 kicked) Ambassadors